gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee
The RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 "Banshee" (aka Banshee) is a mobile suit that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. It is the sister unit of the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam, built alongside the Unicorn under the Earth Federation's UC Project. The unit was originally piloted by Marida Cruz, but was later assigned to Riddhe Marcenas of the Earth Federation. Technology & Combat Characteristics After its completion alongside the Unicorn Gundam, the Banshee was stationed on Earth by the Augusta Research Lab and tested for atmospheric combat. Rather than that of a Unicorn, the Banshee's motif is that of a lion, illustrated with gold accents on the forehead, a golden collar to signify a lion's mane, and a much more elaborate horn/V-fin. The Banshee's armor is all-black and its psychoframe emits a golden-orange glow when the NT-D is activated, giving it the nickname "psychoflame". Although the Banshee lacks the Unicorn's distinctive La+ System, its performance in atmospheric combat is vastly superior, pressumably because of the inclusion of additional thrusters and propellant storage, or a significan reconfiguring of the suit's operating system to account for Earth's gravity and the atmosphere's frictional resistance. Combat improvements were made according to Unicorn Gundam's battle data, which had been relayed to the Augusta Research Lab. However, the two Gundams have no major operating differences. Aside from lacking the Unicorn's La+ operating system, the Banshee's raw performance is equal to that of the Unicorn. In other words, any modification to the Banshee (i.e. atmospheric combat performance) could also be applied to the Unicorn, making both suits equal in ability. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Housed in the head on the OVA version. Hobby Japan lists it as a beam vulcan gun, though standard live rounds can also be used. ;*Beam Magnum :A highly customized beam rifle designed with an energy condenser, mirroring the output of large mega-particle cannons. Normally, It functions like an ordinary beam rifle, but utilizes a special E-cap magazine mechanism to produce mega-particle cannon yield at the expense of an entire E-cap battery. The Unicorn Banshee can be outfitted with up to 10 spare customized E-Pacs on the back of its skirt. ;*Beam Saber/Beam Tonfa :Each forearm stores a beam saber. In Destroy Mode, two additional beam sabers deploy from the backpack in a design reminiscent of the RX-78 Gundam. ;*Beam Vulcan Gun :Housed within the shoulder assembly; only operable in Destroy mode. Hobby Japan lists this weapon as beam vulcan gun, although standard projectile ammunition is primarily used. ;*Shield :Houses an I-Field barrier generator; usable in both Unicorn and Destroy modes. ;*Armed Armor VN : A weapon featured only on the OVA version, it is fixed on the left arm. The Armed Armor VN is a Psycoframe-embedded destructive vise-like weapon that utilized super-vibration to effectively destroy mobile suits. In Destroy mode the weapon transforms into a shape similar to a beast's claw. It is treated with beam-resistant coating and can also be used as a shield or striking weapon when in Unicorn mode. ;*Armed Armor BS :A weapon featured only in the OVA version, it is equipped on the right arm. A Psycoframe-embedded long-range beam smart gun, it is capable of extremely accurate firing, achieved by a special built-in sensor unit transmitting spatial data to the pilot via Psycommu system and using the pilot's reaction to synchronize the beam-directing "fins". In Destroy mode, the "barrel" is deployed 180 degrees forward. In Unicorn mode, the weapon acts purely as a high-precision sensor. System Features ;*Newtype-Destroyer System History Novel Developed also by Anaheim Electronics, the RX-0-2 Unicorn Gundam "Banshee" is virtually identical to the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam piloted by Banagher Links, except for its color more ornate V-Fin, and the lack of the La+ system. At Augusta, Banshee is assigned to the captured but brainwashed Marida Cruz. It first sortied at Torrington to capture the Unicorn Gundam after Riddhe had confronted Banagher about the events of both their family's complicated past. Banagher would then come to battle the Banshee, in an attempt to snap Marida back to her senses and away from Martha's influence. Later after Zinnerman and Banagher managed to bring back Marida, this unit was recovered by the Federation and assigned to Riddhe Marcenas. During the final battle, Banshee confronts Unicorn again and both activated their NT-D. In the meantime, Nahel Argama fires to cover Banagher and causes Riddhe to think that everyone is betraying him, and thus aroused by anger he fires at the Nahel Argama, but Marida blocked the shot with her damaged Kshatriya, dying in the process. The explosion of the Kshatriya's psycho frame lets Marida for the last time tell Banagher to forgive Riddhe, and tell Zinnerman that she was glad to meet him. Zinnerman begged her not to leave, but she said it was enough. Riddhe eventually realizes what he should do. Banshee and Unicorn later confront Full Frontal in his damaged Sinanju together, and Banagher killed Frontal. In the final place, together with Unicorn, Banshee activated the psychofield and blocked the laser fired from Colony Laser II. Then Banshee joined to stop the attack from EFSF ultimately before the attack was called off. OVA The Unicorn Gundam "Banshee" first appeared after the AMA-X7 Shamblo was defeated during an attack on Torrington Base. The Banshee was dropped from a Garuda-class transport and descended upon the MSN-001A1 Delta Plus and RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. Note: Much of the Unicorn Gundam Banshee's history can be found on Marida Cruz and Riddhe Marcenas's pages Picture Gallery Uniban.jpg|Unicorn Mode (Novel) Banshee NT-D.png|Destroy Mode (Novel) 1d4e5e35cc724ea8ebafcca9aa2f290a.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Banshee 20090421_banshee.jpg|Unit 1 vs. Unit 2 Mg_rx-0_unicorn_gundam_02_banshee_boxart.jpg|1/100 MG RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 "Banshee" Boxart Rx-0hguc1.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 "Banshee" (Unicorn Mode) Boxart Rx-hguc2.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 "Banshee" (Destroy Mode) Boxart Banshee transformation.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn "Banshee" Transformation Banshee close up.jpg|Gundam Banshee NT-D close up 1111.jpg|Promotional art for Gundam UC episode 5 Banshee MS DATA.jpg|Gundam Banshee MS DATA ep 4 Unicorn Gundam Banshee Unicorn 1.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee (Unicorn Mode) Unicorn Gundam Banshee Unicorn 2.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee (Unicorn Mode) Unicorn Gundam Banshee Destroy 1.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee (Destroy Mode) Unicorn Gundam Banshee Destroy 2.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee (Destroy Mode) Unicorn Gundam Banshee Destroy 3.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee (Destroy Mode) Unicorn Gundam Banshee Destroy 4.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee (Destroy Mode) 4227.jpg|Gundam Unicorn 02 Banshee Head Display Base 5200.jpg|Banshee Head Display Base with Unicorn Banshee Notes *In Irish and Scottish mythology, the ''Banshee'' is a "fairy woman" whose mournful wail heralds an imminent death. *The Banshee is nicknamed the "Black Unicorn", although it is really colored in a dark shade of midnight blue. References Banshee_ntd.png|NT-D Banshee RX-0 Banshee-U - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|RX-0 "Banshee" Mode - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design RX-0 - Unicorn Gundam (Banshee) - TechDetailDesign.jpg|RX-0 "Banshee" Mode - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design 45679BS45.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam "Banshee" (OVA Gundam Unicorn version) RX-0-2.jpg External Links *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 "Banshee" (OVA ver.) on MAHQ.net *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 "Banshee" (Novel ver.) on MAHQ.net *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 "Banshee" (OVA ver.) on Gundam-Unicorn.net ja:RX-0 ユニコーンガンダム2号機・バンシィ Category:Universal Century mobile suits